sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 23 / Transcript
A normal and calm evening at the Shirosora’s mansion. The sky was orange outside, almost as would the sky burning. The sunlight, the last of the day, were shining through the window, the window in the kitchen. On the table were many books and notes laying. It slightly looked like a mess, it seemed like nothing was organized at all. “Alright, this should be enough for today.” Diamond then said standing up. “You really seem to worry about it, when you learn that much.” Loo said then calm. “You should study as well. I just don’t want to have a bad grade.” Diamond answered. “What is the use of studying, when I can help you studying. Both has the same effect.” Loo then said thinking. “Is it about the rank thing?” “Hm… No. I guess not. I don’t really care if I’m the smartest person at school or not.” Diamond answered thinking. “I don’t know why it is so important to show the whole school which grade which student achieved.” She said, while organizing the papers. “…You know, you could help me.” She then said impatiently “It’s your stuff, isn’t it?” Loo said cold, looking away. “Ah… I can’t tell if this right now is your laziness or your ‘I don’t want to clean up’ side.” Diamond then sighed and continued organizing the school stuff. OPENING The next day, it was a day before the big test and the group – who already attended high school – met in one break to study together. So Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, Loo and Rubellit met. Rubellit, who was a second year high school student, had to learn for her own test, but still tried to help the four with the test. She was a first year student herself, last year, so she knew what those tests would be about. “How good is someone as help, who missed almost every class and almost had to repeat the year?” Sapphire then asked joking. “You can laugh all you want, but that won’t change the fact that I’m a senpai to you!” Rubellit then complained. “You’re not a senpai. You are only two months older than I am.” Loo then said cold. “But I’m still older!” Rubellit said strict. “Please don’t fight now.” Diamond said worried. She could hardly hear what the three were talking about since she was a bit behind them, together with Emerald. “It’s really nice that you help me and Sapphire at studying.” Emerald then said and went on. “It’s not like that. I have to study myself.” Diamond then said calm. Emerald then turned to her, smiling and said. “You are the last person I’d be worried about.” She said calm. “Huh?” “Even if you don’t study, you have still a lot experience, you could pass the test without learning. I’m sure about that.” Emerald said and went on. “Now, now. Then I’d really like to see how she does that.” A male voice than said. This voice never appeared in any episode before, so this had to be a new character. “Hm?” The group turned around. “Teruiro Yoshiro, Class 1-4.” The boy introduced himself. The group just nodded, unsure how to react to him. “Class representative, you can call me president.” Yoshiro then said, sounding quite arrogant. “Why should I call you president, if you are the representative of a class that is not mine?” Loo then wondered cold. “Good point there, Kuraisoba-san.” Chris just came around the corner, hearing the conversation, he couldn’t help not commenting it. “Stay out of this, chestnut.” Yoshiro said, looking at Chris. “I am here to challenge the smartest students of the other classes of our age. You will see, at the end of this week, I will be the smartest, top ranked student at this school!” Yoshiro said self-confident. “Well, good for you then. We have to go.” Sapphire said short, and dragged Emerald and Diamond with her so that they would not fall behind, leaving that Yoshiro guy no chance to talk to them one more time. “The last free table!” Rubellit said relieved. “I thought we wouldn’t get one after that … I forgot his name… but anyway, I how impolite of him to attack us like that.” Rubellit said complaining. “Yoshiro is really annoying. We used to be in the same class, back in middle school.” Chris said nodding. “You were in the same class?” Emerald then wondered. “Which school?” “Tsubasa Public” Chris answered short. ‘Tsubasa Public’, probably the short form of the only public middle school in town, the Tsubasa Public Middle School. “Unbelievable, a former public middle school student wants to start a fight with former students from the Shiro Private Middle School.” Sapphire said shocked. “And if that wasn’t enough, he dares to challenge the Queen.” “Who does not want to be called Queen.” Loo finished the thought, though Sapphire probably didn’t want to say that. “Chestnut?” He wondered, looking at Chris. “Yeah like Chris – Kurisu – Kuri. Chestnut. Not my favorite nickname.” Chris explained. “But talking about strange nicknames-“ Chris started, he probably wanted to ask why all of the girls were calling Loo, Loo. “Not the time. We met for studying. Not for a nice little chat.” Diamond said strict. “Uh. I see why you call her queen.” Chris mumbled while looking at Sapphire. “See!” Sapphire said, pointing at Chris and probably at what he just said. Later the day, after school, the group met up, at the MIKAN~Pan, why the Pan? Because they’ll have a place to eat sweets and study at the same time… or just eat sweets. “Urgh, High School tests… something I don’t really look forward to…” Ruby sighed. “It’s not that bad – as long as you don’t have an arrogant dude around, like Yoshiro.” Chris then said, trying to calm Ruby down. “Who’s that?” Topaz then wondered. “Some jerk from Class 1-4 who thinks he can beat Diamond.” Sapphire said pouty. “I hope we aren’t talking about that Yoshiro. Yoshiki I mean.” Amethyst then said thinking. “Yeah, Yoshiki.” Chris said nodding. “I hardly knew any of the third year students last year, but Yoshiki is someone, you’ll always recognize.” Amethyst then said nodding. “Ah, Tsubasa Public insiders, we will never understand.” Ruby sighed joking. “What a shame.” Amber sighed unimpressed. “That is not fair, you sit here and do nothing – except for those who study – while I have to work.” “Then, now you know how Ruby feels like.” Topaz said smiling. “That’s right! That is not funny at all. Amber is right. You should care more for those who have to work for the free time.” Ruby said serious. “Yeah, yeah… you tell me about working…” Rubellit said unimpressed, while looking at the sky. “Shouldn’t you also learn?” Amethyst then wondered. “I’m a senpai! Plus, we don’t have any tests any time soon.” Rubellit answered calm. “Still, you are not a senpai.” Loo repeated. “Did the reporters say that it’s gonna be that cloudy?” Rubellit then wondered, ignoring Loo. “Nope, it’s supposed to be sunny until winter starts coming around the corner by tomorrow.” Ruby answered. “Urgh, winter. Not again.” Amber sighed. “Winter comes every year.” Emerald then said smiling. “Yes, but it is so unfair, compared to other seasons, winter happens twice a year. To Christmas time and to new year.” Amber then said complaining. “One more reason why counting months like this is stupid.” Loo said could. “W-what do you mean with that?” Chris wondered surprised. “…That’s…” Loo started, but was interrupted by a heavy wind, which blew all the school stuff away. “No one said anything about wind!” Sapphire said surprised, jumped up, trying to catch the papers, like the others. Even some of the customers of the MIKAN~Pan tried to help them. But they just couldn’t grab it. Every time they were about to catch it, another blast blew them out of their reach again. “Call me crazy, but I say, this is no normal wind.” Ruby then said serious. Then the papers, books and everything flew towards the next free zone, which was between the last houses of the Asagao ward and the Nanko Ward. The group followed the papers. “Yoiki-san, you wait here!” Sapphire said strict. “No way, that I’m standing behind. Besides, it is not very smart to follow a mysterious wind.” Chris then said stubborn. “Stay behind.” Loo said cold and stopped him even if that meant he couldn’t help the girls this time. At the free spot, the wind with the supplies started to create a big whirlwind before it turned into another monster. “Where do all those random monsters come from?!” Amber shouted angrily. “Maybe it’s someone’s doing. Someone we don’t know yet.” Sapphire then said thinking. “That’s not the time to think about that. Girls, let’s transform!” Ruby said serious. The others nodded and then transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” “We are the Guardian Stars!” And the eight warriors of the rainbow were fully transformed, standing right in front of the wind monster… thing, as they’d probably call it. At least the clouds disappeared by now. It was hard to attack be monster, since it consisted of nothing but leaves and paper. You could not kick it, you could not punch it and it sure was rather impossible to use any magical attack on it. “I know, we rip every single paper out, then it is defeated, right?” Crimson said thinking. “Then, it will only consist of wind…” Saffron sighed. “Oh. Right. Not a good idea then.” Crimson realized and slightly started laughing. “We then need to find another way.” Sienna added. “Stop! I can’t believe it! The monster is running away!” Sienna shouted as the monster went at the direction of the Pan again. “Why even coming over here, when it’s going back there anyway?” Heather sighed. “You can ask it later.” Lavender said serious, though this was rather meant as a joke. “It’s coming back!” Some of the customer’s shouted and as soon as they saw the monster, they started running, hiding, anything was fine as long as the monster wouldn’t attack them. “What, don’t tell me you are too stupid to run away?!” Loo called serious, looking at Chris. “Well then, you aren’t running away either.” Chris said serious, though he hardly felt as sure about the situation as Loo. Loo meanwhile saw the problem the girls had while fighting the monster. There was an easy way to change this. But should he do it now? Right now, he can’t use any of his powers, because Chris was too close, he would see everything then. On the other hand, the girls can’t touch the monster like that. “Come on, this is stupid!” Loo then shouted, running towards the monster, using his telekinesis to smash the monster against the wall of one of the houses. Then he used a power he hasn’t used since this summer. He created a Katahowa ball and threw it at the monster. Now it was his monster, but more importantly, the Angels could harm it now. “I see!” Whitney said nodding. She then used her normal Sweet White Hourglass, to purify the monster. The attack should hit right after the girls had weakened it one more time. And the attack hit and the wind monster was defeated. “Oh god, I’m so glad you are still able to create those monsters, Loo.” Cyan said relieved. “Oh.” She stepped back after she saw Chris. “Loo?” Azure started calm. “Yeah…” Loo nodded calm, trying to stay calm. “Could it be that he has seen you using your powers?” Azure kept going. “Yeah…” Loo nodded, again. “Hm, that’s not good…” Heather said thinking. “Yeah…” Lavender agreed. “T….T…. T…That was…” Chris started stuttering. “That was amazing! I had no idea you could do something like that… Or anyone could!” “I really don’t understand that guy.” Loo sighed. “And you eight are the girls then, right?” Chris wondered, looking at Pretty Cure. “Wha- No way, we don’t… who are you talking about?” The Angels tried to tell him that he is wrong about it but… “Come on, I’m not stupid, they disappear behind the houses, and you come to fight monsters.” Chris said smiling. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t tell anybody.” He then promised. “He stays cool… He’s strange…” Sienna whispered. “And that even though he’s a normal person.” Saffron agreed. “I’m not so sure about him being a normal person…” Azure mumbled. “Heh? Of course I am!” Chris then said. Meanwhile, Loo was sensing some kind of power, he looked around, seeing a young girl sitting on one of the roofs of the houses. “Is that…?” he thought. Whitney went to collect the papers. “Don’t forget that we have to study!” She said strict. “I’m also talking to you, puppy.” She said, walking over to Loo. She looked at the same direction as he did. “Do you see something nice?” She wondered. “Gone…” He mumbled. A bit later, after the big test, the results were hung out, shown to the whole school. “Well see who’s the first.” Chris sighed. “That’s right chestnut, your president.” Yoshiro said and he again sounded quite arrogant. “Well done Diamond, you’re second!” Emerald said happily. “Thank you.” Diamond smiled. “Well, you see who’s first now, little girl?” Yoshiro said, smiling at her. “Congratulations.” Diamond said smiling and passed him. “Huh?” Yoshiro didn’t see that reaction coming. “Well done Loo, you’re fifth.” Diamond said smiling. “Well the sleeping was worth something.” Loo said, sounding proud at himself. “I’d yell at you know if I didn’t know that’s how you study.” Diamond said calm. “I’d also like to be on that list one day.” Sapphire sighed. “That’s a far way to go.” Emerald sighed. “H-hey!” ENDING Category:Transcripts